Tyrone Johnson (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Tyrone Johnson Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases =Status= Occupation: vigilante Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: single Group Affiliation: partner of Dagger, New Warriors, Marvel Knights Base of Operations: Holy Ghost Church, 42nd Street, New York City =Origin= Cloak and Dagger developed superhuman powers. Place of Birth: South Boston, Massachusetts Known Relatives: Smokin' Joe (rumored grandfather) First Appearance: Spectacular Spiderman #42 =History= Tyrone grew up in a low income area. He was an excellent student although he had problems with stuttering. He became friends with Billy. One day the two passed by a store that was robbed, with the owner shot. Billy and Tyrone decided to leave, but were stopped by police. Tyrone was unable to explain to the police what had happened, Billy ran and was shot. Feeling guilty about the incident, Tyrone became a runaway. He met Tandy Bowen. Initially he thought about robbing her, but then stopped another man from doing so. The two became close. Simon Marshall and his men rounded up runaways offering them food and shelter. Tyrone was suspicious, but went to protect Tandy. There, they were knocked unconscious and injected with a designer drug the Maggia wished to use as a replacement for heroin. Because of genetic factors, Tyrone and Tandy survived while the others died due to the drugs' effects. They escaped,jumping into the river, and both began manifesting superhuman powers. Tyrone found that Tandy's light power could keep his darkness-based powers in check. Marshall's men attacked, but were consumed by Cloak's hunger then hit with Dagger's light daggers. The two became Cloak and Dagger, pledging to protect other young people from the dangers they had encountered. Dagger is fiercely loyal to Cloak and remains at his side. Cloak was once manipulated by Nightmare and wanted to consume all lawbreakers. Dagger sought the assistance of Daredevil, Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), Moon Knight, Shang-Chi, and Doctor Strange. Eventually Dagger was forced to use her full power on Cloak, which seemed to transfer his darkness to her, reverting him to normal. Since then, Cloak has regained his powers from Dagger and the two continue to adventure. In the House of M, Cloak used his powers to help Luke Cage and was taken in by him. Marshall was using a forbidden method of trying to empower humans. He seems to have much greater control of his powers was able to store the believed dead Hawkeye in his dimension for an unknown amount of time. Dagger's whereabouts in the House of M are unknown. =Characteristics= Height: 5'9" Weight: 155 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: brown Hair: black Unusual Features: No unusual features =Powers= Known Powers: Cloak acts as a gateway to a cold, dark void that is connected to the Darkforce dimension. He is able to teleport himself and others through it. He 'hungers' for the 'light' within others, which is actually ifeforce. He justifies draining criminals for the harm they do to others. Anyone who stays in the dimension for too long will be completely drained and die. Those after considerable exposure will often seem frozen and terrified. Dagger can use her own powers to keep Cloak in check as well as protect those in the dimension when teleporting. Cloak is normally intangible. However, massive consumption of light can make him tangible. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Tyrone's strength has been enhanced to an unknown degree. =Miscellaneous= Equipment: Cloak's cloak apparently has existed on other beings with similar powers. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. =Notes= * Notes No special notes. =Trivia= Cloak and Dagger have a long and convoluted backstory, full of details that were later contradicted by writers who'd (understandbly?) not fully researched them. Here are some of the many tidbits of C&D continuity that seem to have been lost to antiquity. * Many fans (and some writers... like Brian K. Vaughn and Brian Bendis, it seems...) still think Cloak and Dagger got their powers from the drugs Simon Marshall gave them. However, a few years after their introduction, it was revealed that they were both latent mutants, and the drugs merely twisted their powers, and caused them to manifest early. * The hunger for 'light' that Cloak feels isn't actually an aspect of his connection to the Darkforce Dimension, but some sort of link to a demonic creature in the Darkforce known only as the Predator. The Predator must feed on the light of the living or it weakens and dies, and injuring the Predator causes Cloak to feel pain too. * Cloak's powers have a variety of nuances that are rarely referenced. Tyrone Johnson stutters, but Cloak does not, which is actually an aspect of his powers. He has deeper vocal qualities, an enhanced vocabulary, he grows in height, his skin becomes vaguely similar to petrified wood (or at least it used to; he used to be drawn to look more inhuman), and he is apparently immortal, or at least unhindered by death from "natural causes." * It's unknown how much of Cloak's powers come from him, and how much from his cloak. His cloak seems to have powers all its own, and has been passed down to other people who then become linked to the Darkforce. Cloak once met an old man who had possessed the cloak before him, but it'd appeared more like an opera coat at the time. Tyrone also lost the Cloak to Ecstacy twice, and it reformed as a shredded collection of prehensile tendrils. Whoever wears the cloak seems to feel the hunger for light that the Predator causes, so the cloak itself may be connected to the Predator. * The biggest clichés in Cloak and Dagger stories: (1) They lose their powers, and then get them back later; (2) their powers are altered; (3) Cloak does something passive-aggressive to try to keep Dagger close to him, and it screws things up; (4) Cloak's powers go out of control; or (5) their powers are given to other people. Writers have trouble using the two characters without rehashing one or several of these clichés. =Recommended Readings= * Recommended Readings =Related Articles= * Related Articles =External Links= * name of page/site =References= * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Category:Characters ----